


Advanced Loneliness

by AlmightyMirage



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, The Jeff Annie is more referenced than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyMirage/pseuds/AlmightyMirage
Summary: Jeff struggles to cope after most of the study group leave Greendale.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 16





	Advanced Loneliness

“Dean-dong!” Craig announced as he knocked on the door of Jeff’s office, not waiting even a second for a reply before opening the door. “Jeffrey?” He asked as he stepped inside, before seeing Jeff lying there with his head on his desk, an empty glass and a half-full bottle of Macallan 12 set beside him.

Instantly, Craig panicked. “Jeffrey!” He screamed in horror and closed the short distance from the door to the desk, and started frantically shaking the larger man.

“What? M’ fine…” Jeff groaned after the shaking woke him up.

Craig gasped in relief. “Oh thank God. Jeffrey, don’t you dare do that to me again. Why, you already scared me like this a few years ago!” 

“Ugh.” Jeff groaned, before blinking his eyes and holding his forehead in his hands.

“Jeffrey, are you okay?”

“Yeah, totally fine.”

“Jeffrey, you know I don’t appreciate it when you use your sarcasm on me like that! You worry me!”

Jeff kept on trying to wake up his tired eyes, but finally gave up, and looked Craig in the eyes.

Craig gasped loudly at the sight of him. “Oh my, you look like…not good. Jeffrey, you need to stop this drinking right now!” 

“Why?”

“Because people care about you! Why, you’ve been weird ever since the others left. I never see you around the study room anymore.”

“Wonder why.” Jeff sarcastically returned.

“But I thought the study room was your home? That the table was magic?” Craig questioned with a tilt of his head.

“It’s just me and Britta left, and all we ever do is fight.” Jeff responded with a tinge of annoyance.

“But what about the table?”

“The table is worthless, Craig.” Jeff said angrily.

“Jeffrey! You can’t say that! You made that table!”

“ _We_ made that table. The people who sat there. Without it, the table is useless. All it does is hold books up. The people is what made it what it was. And now they’re all gone. Off to better things. And without them, I have no reason to be there. These past few years, my whole life revolved around them. And now the group is gone.”

“Jeffrey! You can’t say that! I’m still here, Britta is still here, Frankie and Chang too!”

“It’s not the same. Yes, there’s people left. But it’s not the same. It will never be the same, especially after the ones that mattered the most left. The ones a part of you hoped you could have a future with, but who’s gone on to do bigger and better things. Because that’s what she was always destined for. You know, for a little moment there, I allowed myself to dream, to think that she’d return. But then the internship turned into a scholarship, and now we barely even talk. Suddenly, my one ticket to a happy life disappeared, because I didn’t cash it in before it was too late. And with it went my support system, my friends, and my will to do anything.” Jeff rambled frustratedly, as tears slowly started to trickle down from his glistening eyes. 

All Craig could do was hug him and tell him it would be okay, even if he knew that he couldn’t fill that void. He couldn’t repair the damage that was done. But he wanted to try anyway.


End file.
